Pokemon Johto Journeys: Of Clones and Dragons
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Another challenge posted by yours truly. The rules and such are on the inside.


_**I just came up with this new challenge story that I think you guys might be interested in. It's a RWBY/Pokemon crossover that is primarily Yang centric. However, in this story there are a few rules you must keep if you wish to take up the challenge.**_

* * *

 _ **#1. Yang must leave the world of Remnant behind. It doesn't matter how you do it, whether it be Arceus's doing or a complete accident, she just has to leave Remnant behind.**_

 _ **#2. Yang starts out with the three Clone Pokemon that Mewtwo created to fight on New Island: Charizard Two, Blastoise Two and Venusaur Two.**_

 _ **#3. The pairing is meant to be Yang x Ash. There will be no standard RWBY shipping in this story, unless you want to do something to add either WhiteKnight or KnightShade. (Aside from DragonSlayer/YellowKnight, I'm a sucker for those ships.)**_

 _ **#4. Yang must catch Pokemon from each region that have been introduced up until this point. This will include some of the starters from the other regions: Chikorita, Torchic, Turtwig, Froakie, Oshawott, Litten, etcetera.**_

 _ **And #5. Misty must act like the overprotective sister type towards Ash when he takes a romantic interest in Yang. Meaning no Misty Bashing.**_

 _ **Now, here's my vision of how the first chapter for this story will progress. I hope you all enjoy and I hope to hear that someone wants to take up the challenge.**_

* * *

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Pokemon.***_

* * *

 _ **Leaving an Old World for a New One!**_

* * *

Deep within the Emerald Forest just outside of Vale, a strange creature was cloaked in a form of invisibility or active camouflage as it seemed to float through the trees with three other creatures close behind it. Its piercing pinkish-purple eyes were the only things visible at the moment, but they held great wisdom and power behind them as well as great pain.

As the invisible creature floated into a clearing where there were no Grimm, it nodded to itself and called for its companions.

 _"Alright, everyone, it's safe here. We can rest in this clearing before we continue on our way tomorrow."_ it said in a distinctive and regal sounding male voice that echoed with telepathy.

The creature became visible to reveal a strange animal that I don't even KNOW what family it belongs to. And stepping into the clearing are three more.

It is a bipedal, humanoid creature with some feline features, even though it also looked more like a kangaroo in terms of physical stature. It is primarily gray with a long, purple tail. On top of its head are two short, blunt horns, and it has purple eyes. A tube extends from the back of its skull to the top of its spine, bypassing its neck. It has a defined chest and shoulders, which resemble a breastplate. The three digits on each hand and foot have spherical tips. Its tail is thick at the base, but thins before ending in a small bulb.

The next creature is a draconic, bipedal animal. It is primarily orange with a cream underside from the chest to the tip of its tail, which burns with a sizable flame. The creature has a long neck, small blue eyes, raised nostrils, and two horn-like structures protruding from the back of its rectangular head. There are two fangs visible in the upper jaw when its mouth is closed. Two large wings with blue-green undersides sprout from its back, and a horn-like appendage juts out from the third joint of each wing. The creature's arms are short and skinny compared to its robust belly, and each limb has three white claws. It has stocky legs and cream-colored soles under its feet. Its body is also covered in these red markings that resemble messy stripes.

The third member of this group is a large, bipedal tortoise-like creature. Its body is light blue and is mostly hidden by its tough, brown shell. This shell has a pale yellow underside and a white ridge encircling its arms and separating the upper and lower halves. Two powerful water cannons reside in the top sides of its shell. These cannons look like they can be extended or withdrawn and can be used to assist in high-speed charges. The turtle creature's head has triangular ears that are black on the inside, small brown eyes, and a cream-colored lower jaw. Its arms are thick and striated with three claws on each hand. Its feet have three claws on the front and one on the back. It has a stubby tail. There were fewer markings on this particular creature, having two dark green stripe markings on top of its head, and one going back from each eye, and there are seven darker brown markings on the back of its shell. These markings are six hollow rectangles/trapezoids surrounding the center part of the shell which bares a hollow hexagon marking.

The final member of this group of creatures is a squat, quadruped animal with bumpy, blue-green skin. It has small, circular red eyes, a short, blunt snout, and a wide mouth with two pointed teeth in the upper jaw and four in the lower jaw. On top of its head are small, pointed ears with reddish pink insides. It has three clawed toes on each foot. On its back is a large pink, white-spotted flower. The flower is supported by a thick, brown trunk surrounded by green fronds. There is also a seed in the center of its flower. Like the two creatures before, this one also has very strange markings on its skin. These markings are an extremely light blue, which is quite the contrast against the creature's natural skin color.

The three creatures all slumped to the ground and sighed in relief. They'd been on the move for longer than usual and were very tired. The green creature slowly walked over to a nearby lake and took a drink. At least the water here is cold and fresh.

 _"Charizard, do you think any of us will ever find the home and family we all desire?"_ the giant turtle asked the dragon in a deep, masculine voice.

The creature, now known as Charizard, merely looked up at the starry night sky. It responded to the turtle in a voice that was also masculine, but was also more gentle in nature.

 _"This I do not know, my friend. Blastoise… you and I, along with Venusaur and Mewtwo, are all clones of Pokemon who already exist. Most trainers would capture any of us for our rarities alone and merely use us as pawns in their never ending battle competitions that make up their lives. This is one of life's greatest truths that overlooks the silly dreams of humanity ever truly seeing Pokemon as equals."_

The turtle creature, who we now know is called Blastoise, frowned at his friend's words. True, he understands that the majority of humans see Pokemon as nothing more than weapons or tools to be used and then thrown away like they were nothing, but on their travels, he's also seen many a human who has treated their Pokemon with love and respect.

He just wants the same thing that those other Pokemon have. A trainer who will treat him with the same love and respect as they would any other human.

But he was surprised to see Charizard look up at him with a closed eyed smile that radiated warmth and a feeling of wisdom beyond his years. Especially in the way he spoke.

 _"But, sometimes I choose to believe in the silly dreams, I truly do. If this one had a wish, it would be that our silly dreams of Pokemon equality with humans would come true."_

Unknown to Charizard and Blastoise, the other two creatures - Pokemon, I think they're called - were listening in on the talk. They'd be lying if they said that they didn't want to find a human like that to take them in. Maybe they'd enjoy battling alongside that trainer if they felt they were the right one.

 _"Do you believe that such a human could exist, Mewtwo?"_ the plant creature asked the kangaroo cat in a husky, feminine voice.

The humanoid cat/kangaroo, Mewtwo, scratched his chin with one of his bulbous fingertips as he thought about this. Due to his experiences with humans in Team Rocket, he was furious with the human race in general. But he does understand that not all human beings are affiliated with the likes of those bozos, so he believes that such a human might be possible to find.

But he won't allow just ANY human to become a trainer for him or his friends. No, if any human is to become their trainer, they must know their pain on a far more personal level. Only then could that human possibly have any chance at becoming their trainer at all.

Suddenly, Mewtwo heard something coming from the nearby bushes. Something that sounded like crying. And from the sound of the voice, it was coming from a girl.

Mewtwo motioned to the other three Pokemon to stay where they were and to only come out if deemed necessary. He slowly made his way to the bushes and peered through them to see a young woman sitting under a tree, silently crying with her knees drawn up to her chest.

Now, Mewtwo could actually understand that the situation for this human girl must be quite dire due to her silent crying. In his travels, he's learned that when any life form cries silently, it means that they are hurting so much that they can't stop crying even if they want to. That they're so emotionally scarred that they are almost beyond the point of healing.

Taking a bit of time to get a better look at this human, Mewtwo could see that she looks to be around seventeen years old, maybe a few months older, with a figure that is both feminine and strong. He guessed that the reason for this is because she practices hand to hand combat to a degree where she's practically a master at the art. Although, he can easily see that she's also suffering from malnourishment. Her long blonde hair is currently matted and dirty from lack of care, her skin is paler than what one would consider to be normal, and her lilac eyes are all bloodshot and swollen from crying so much. The only form of clothing she has on her are a torn pair of jeans and an old T-shirt that's hanging off of her malnourished frame.

Using his psychic powers, Mewtwo began to scan the mind of this young woman to find out more about her. What he found made his normally sharp and battle hardened eyes soften as he continued to look at the sobbing young woman.

Her own mother abandoned her when she was but a baby, her father neglects her for her younger step sister who reminds her father of his deceased wife, and the girl's step mother. Not to mention that she has had to fend for herself for almost fourteen years now. Her emotional scars run very deep. Just as deep as the emotional scars that run through Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur… and even himself.

With his mind made up, Mewtwo signaled for the others to follow him and levitated until he was in front of the young girl.

 _"Pardon me, miss, but we need to talk."_

* * *

 _ ***Who Will Take up the Challenge?***_

* * *

 _ **Before anyone says anything, yes, in my version of the first chapter, Charizard Two's voice and personality are basically Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin. Anyways, let me know in the reviews or through a PM if you'd like to take up this challenge and give it a whirl! The rules are all listed in the beginning Author's Note.**_


End file.
